


Days, Weeks, Months

by xylarias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: Shance Shance Shanceawkward boyfriends,,,, fluff and implied sexual content h,,,
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing Shance fics to be honest,,,
> 
> idk where I was going with this but I love my children
> 
> also Lance is probably like 18 and Shiro is 19-20 idk 
> 
> I'll probably add a second chapter

"Hey, Lance!" Shiro yelled. Lance kept walking. "Lance!" he yelled again.

The hall was full of students, but Shiro saw Lance turning around; looking for the source of the voice. Shiro jogged his way to Lance.

"Oh, hi, Shiro," Lance greeted him brightly. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Pretty well, I guess. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the new drive-in movie theater?" Shiro suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Lance replied. "See you later, then," he added, starting to walk away.

"Be downstairs at 6.30 PM!" Shiro yelled after him.

Shiro was so glad to have a best friend like Lance. He was always there for Shiro, comforting and supporting him.

Shiro smiled at the thought.

– 6.30 –

_Lance, you ready?_ Shiro texted him.

_be there in 1 min!!_ he responded.  
Shiro turned off his phone, anxiously shaking his leg.

_The movie's gonna start... _he thought to himself.

Soon Lance was outside, wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

His T-shirt was tucked in his jeans (a crime, really), but the Cuban boy still looked beautiful.

"Hey, Lance." Shiro waved his hand.

"Hi, Shiro," Lance greeted him with a smile.

"When's the movie start?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes, I think", Shiro said, frowning.

"So, what're we waiting for?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

Soon they were sitting in the back of Shiro's pickup truck.

They were sitting under a huge blanket; for an early summer day, it was quite cold.

Lance reached for the popcorn bucket, but so did Shiro. Their fingertips touched lightly, and Lance quickly – maybe a little _too quickly_ – yanked his hand away.

"Oh shit, sorry," Lance said, flustered.

"I, uh, I mean – it's ok. No problem." Shiro started paying attention to the movie again.

Lance observed Shiro's face shape; it was manly, refined and angular.

Shiro's jawline was so sharp that it looked like it could cut if you touched it; although that was a thing Lance had been wanting to do for a while now.

He bit his lip. He may have been pining over his best friend for a while now, but it was only now that he actually admitted it.

"Shiro?" Lance's voice was quiet and unsure.

"Hm?" Shiro turned to look at Lance, smiling. Lance slowly reached for the older boy's jaw, turning his head just a little.

Lance started to lean in slowly, careful not to kiss Shiro without his consent. Shiro's eyes widened at first, but he relaxed as Lance got closer.

Soon Lance was only an inch away from Shiro's lips.

It was Shiro who closed the gap between them, and his eyelashes tickled Lance as he kissed him.

They parted for a moment, and Shiro chuckled.

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, running his fingers through his dark hair.

They parted their lips, and Shiro leaned down to reach Lance's neck. Lance gasped as Shiro kissed his caramel brown skin lightly.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" a guy beside them yelled. Shiro raised his head.

"Shit", he muttered under his breath. Lance laughed, embarrassed.

"Sooo... How long have you, you know, felt _that_ way about me?" Shiro asked after a long silence.

"Hmm... Weeks? Months, maybe?" Lance said, thoughtful.

"Huh", Shiro said.

"What about you?" Lance asked, eyeing Shiro.

"Not long", Shiro said, "but weeks, for sure." Lance smiled.

"Should we just... I don't know... ditch this place?" Lance asked.

Shiro chuckled. "Sure", he agreed.

* * *

Moments later they were at Shiro's place. They took off their jackets and shoes, walking into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Shiro asked, looking for something to eat.

"Not really. More like _thirsty_, if you know what I mean." Lance smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Shiro blushed, turning around. "Could I help you with that?"

Lance grinned. "I don't know, could you?"

Shiro walked towards Lance, who was leaning against the kitchen wall. Shiro grabbed Lance's wrists and pinned them against the wall.

Lance bit his lower lip, looking up at Shiro.

Shiro moved his hands down Lance's back to his waist, somewhat hesitantly.

"Is this okay?" he asked, frowning.

Lance raised his eyebrows. "Is it– Of course it's ok! Why wouldn't it be?"

Shiro attempted to shrug. "Just making sure..."

Lance blinked several times, then looked at Shiro gratefully. "Thanks for making sure, though." He smiled.

"Bedroom?" he asked.

Shiro opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. He nodded, taking Lance by his hand and leading him into his bedroom.

Shiro threw his shirt into the corner of the room (he'll probably find it later, wonder why it's there, and then blush furiously when he realizes why it _is_ there).

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Shiro asked, stopping.

Lance nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then", Shiro said, smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is r e a l l y short, I honestly just don't have motivation to write a proper Shance fic,,,
> 
> forgive me

"Shiro", Lance mumbled.

Shiro groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Whuh?" he said, half asleep.

"Wake up", he whispered.

"Why? Isn't it the weekend?"

Lance chuckled. "Yeah, but I wanna cuddle with you when you're_ awake_."

Shiro blushed. "Right."

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro, kissing the nape of his neck. Shiro smiled.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time now, y'know."

"You have?"

"Mhm," assured Lance.

"Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?"

"Yeah."

"Right now? Yeah. I am happy."

"Good." Shiro smiled.

Lance looked at the floor. Clothes were scattered around the room. Lance blushed, although it went unnoticed by Shiro.

Shiro interwined their fingers.  
  
Lance smiled at the act. He rested his head on Shiro's shoulder, exhaling deeply. "I like this", he whispered.

Shiro smiled. "Me too."

"So, we're boyfriends now?" Lance asked, his voice a bit unsure.

"Obviously."

Lance chuckled. "Is it too early to say that I love you?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

Lance groaned. "Ugh. Stop, you sound like a teacher."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Y'know, when you ask if you can use the bathroom and they're like 'I don't know, can you?'" Lance explained.

"Oh. Right."

"But I do love you."

Shiro kissed the backside of Lance's hand. "I know."

Lance's lips parted slightly. "Did you just...?"

"Heh."

"Oh my God, you _did_ just make a Star Wars reference!"

"Correct you are."

"Ok, no, stop. That's just weird."

Shiro laughed. "What, you don't fancy having sex with Yoda?"

Lance grimaced. "What the fuck, Shiro?"

Shiro grinned.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling, playing games and occasionally making out.

And maybe this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Maybe it wasn't; who knows?

But Shiro and Lance had no intentions of focusing on the future. They were going to focus on the present, and presently, they were the happiest they'd been in a while.


End file.
